


Safety and Peace kitten

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon age Malik Al-Sayf, Eventual Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Role Reversal, Size Difference, Young Adult Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Young Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05





	Safety and Peace kitten

_**"Safety and Peace kitten."** _

_**"I'm not a kitten Malik so why you called me kitten?"** _


End file.
